Surprise?
by Justaboredreader
Summary: Crappy tittle I know but here's a mini series with Kankuro and my OC Hanabi. What happens when the Sand Shinobi discovers he'll be a father?


I know, I should be working on An Unknown Flame, but thought I'd share this-I wrote these years ago (maybe some have come across it on Quizilla?) I did tweak a few things though.

-JBR

The little thing shook in her hand, the "positive" sign hitting her with a slap. Hanabi took a deep, shaky breath, trying to calm her nerves. Her period was already late, and although home pregnancy tests weren't always correct, she could feel it deep in her bones, there was no denying it: she was pregnant. How would the red-head respond? Hanabi's stomach churned at the uncertainty-they'd never discussed marriage, let alone kids. Hiding the thermometer shaped object in her purse, deciding she'll figure it out later, she heads out to meet the shinobi for lunch.

Kankuro sipped at his coffee, his gaze staring off into no particular direction. The twenty-four year old sighed softly, as he felt arms wrap around him from behind. "Hey there sexy." Hanabi purred into his ear. Kankuro shivered. "Hey," Kankuro got up and pulled out Hanabi's chair and kissed her head when she sat down. "So Temari told me the two of you had a great time?" Hanabi nods, "Yup, although I regret choosing a girl for my full body massage." She smirked.

"Hey."

"Just playing."

Kankuro wiggled his brows, "You want another massage?" Hanabi blushed a bit, "Maaay-be." Kankuro chuckled, "Well I'm glad you had a wonderful birthday, love." The two talked for the next two hours, poking fun at each other and flirting like shameless teenagers. Finally Kankuro calls for the check. "Im going to go to the piddly diddly department really quick." Hanabi says.

"God you're weird."

"And proud."

The brunette walks off, giggling as Kankuro had gently pinched her rear. "Im going to look for some gum in your purse," Kankuro calls after her. "Go ahead." She replies waving a hand behind her. Kankuro grabs the shiny red leather purse from underneath the table and pulls it onto his lap. He chuckles, it always confused him as to why women had to carry their whole lives in such inconveniences. Rummaging around, he came across loose change, an unopened condom (he made a mental note to make use of it later), lip gloss, receipts and a tampon or two, but then he comes across something that sent his heart racing and his head spinning.

Hanabi was washing her hands when she froze. The pregnancy test. "Oh fuck!" Dashing out she half skips half walks back to the table, earning a few startled looks from the dinning patrons. When she arrived, Kankuro was pensively chewing on his gum. "Ready?" he asked, his voice had an edge to it. Hanabi could feel her armpits start to itch with the oncoming stress and nerves, "Y-yes."

The brunette shouldered her purse that suddenly felt heavier and followed Kankuro out to the parking lot; he didn't offer his arm, but did open the door for her. Hanabi winced when he closed her door. She wanted to go through her purse but felt like it would be being caught doing a crime. Out of the corner of her eyes she can see the male's forehead furrowed in deep thought as he maneuvered the car onto oncoming traffic. The car felt stuffy to Hanabi, and as they rolled to a stop, she about had an anxiety attack. A young couple started to cross, the woman was obviously pregnant, and she was glowing, as was her significant other. Would they both have that glow. Kankuro bit his lip and took a deep breath. "So," Hanabi jumped a little, lost in her thoughts and looks over at him, "you're pregnant?" She bites her lip, struggling to articulate a response."I'm not stupid Hanabi, I saw _it_ when I went through your purse." The light turned green and Kankuro gently sped forward. "I'm just unsure as to why-are you crying?" He stared at his girlfriend as tears began to spill from her eyes, flabbergasted. "N-no!" she sobbed. He started to laugh, "Yes you are! Why are you crying?"

"S-shut up j-jerk!"

"Honey…"

"W-w-whaaaaaaaaat?"

"_Why are you crying?_"

"B-because"

Sighing,Kankuro pulled over to the side, struggling to keep a straight face and took Hanabi's hands into his, patiently waiting for the woman to calm herself. "I'm scared Kankuro, happy, but scared. What If I'm not a good mother? I don't think I'm ready-and _do you still want to be with me?_" she whispered that last bit, as her irrational fear of Kankuro leaving her was voiced. The redhead's eyes soften, "you silly, silly, silly woman" and kisses her forehead, "What ever gave you any doubts that I wouldn't want to be? I love you, and sure, this definitely a surprise" Hanabi giggles, "but a lovely surprise. Not only do I have a woman that loves me, she loves me enough to bear me a child, and I am so happy."

"Really?"

Kankuro nods, "Yes you silly girl. I love you, and always will. Now how about I give you a full body massage when we get home?" Hanabi grins, relief relaxing her muscles, "ok." The two once again hit the road, happy and excited for the child that would grace their world in nine months.


End file.
